gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mr and Mrs Bellic
Revenge Storyline Does anyone else have an opinion on the item "Roman knows Kate McReary is dead and makes a joke "Call an ambulance!"? Going back through the story on my second run, Roman sounds and appears very distressed and most likely isn't sure whether Kate is in fact deceased or not. Any other input? Gman harmon 18:50, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Not just does the line not seem like a joke, but Roman really does not seem like the type to make such a morbid joke, especially when he is later promising Niko to name his child, if it is a daughter, after Kate. I really doubt that he knew she was dead and was joking, instead, I think he was seriously distressed. Dylnuge 05:20, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it would be out of character for Roman to make a joke about death. Also, Roman tends to be optimistic, so even if he knew she was dead, he would at least hope that she would live. However, it still would make more sense if Packie said, "Call an ambulance." I mean, he would at least hope that she's alive. Answering Machine (talk) 13:07, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Answering Machine : Wtf? That's so stupid, who would be dumb enough to think that Roman was joking when he said "Call a fucking ambulance", some people are just so stupid... 6FTofDIRT 02:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Storyline Which Storyline would you prefer? The Revenge Storyline or The Deal Storyline? They both pay equally at the end of the game, so I chose Revenge, too keep using Roman's taxis. MAINEiac4434 15:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, the funny thing about the ending is, if you listen to the person who gives you advice (A.K.A - Roman and Kate), they're the person that dies. But anyway, if you look at Niko, he probably would have chose Revenge. I mean come on, Roman is the one who started the game, this whole adventure. In Mr. Faustin's 'rage' he got shot in the stomach. In the Deal, he gets shot in the back, seriously, is getting shot in the back a really fatal wound? Also, you had to save him from Dimitri, who hired his men to torture him, and all that work just for him to get shot and killed?! Kind of a worthless ending don't you think? Roman's death is more tragic because it effects Mallorie, Little Jacob, Brucie, and Niko. But in Kate's death, Packie, Roman, Little Jacob, Packie's Ma, most likely Gerald, Derrik (If you didn't kill him) or Francis (If you didn't kill him), and Niko. Heck, I am suprised that Packie didn't come along to avenge Kate. Answering Machine (talk) 23:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I agree, I think Revenge is a better ending. Dimitry dead on the ship where it all began, Roman spared, Pegorino killed after trying to kill Niko too many times... Packie, he was taking care of her mother, Maureen, so he couldn't go and do it himself. But he could, perhaps hire some backup for Niko. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:16, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Cognoscenti Why Cognoscenti in my game doesn't have the ribbon? I'm collecting unique cars and i have to know the answer. REVENGE ending. Michael Santa 16:27, April 23, 2015 (UTC)